boschittfandomcom-20200214-history
Metrocop 1
"9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9." Metrocop #1 (or just #1) is an android Metrocop and the first person to stumble upon the Gmod Idiot Box. He is also Das Bo Schitt's mutual friend. Biography He was the first civil protection officer to stumble upon the Gmod Idiot Box, as well as the very first soldier ever to be created of the Combine force. He was designed as an android with simulated human thought. After many tests of the soldier's capability, they realized many strengths and weaknesses with the projects. The up-sides being, he had incredible strength, capabilities and made descisions rather quickly, as well as acting upon them almost immediately. The down side was, he turned out just a little TOO human. He found so much hilarity in things and often ignored orders, going rogue in favor of getting his own way. He was never arrested or brought back in for further design touch ups because for one reason, the project already costed a ton of funding and Dr. Breen dared not spend another cent, having already scrapped the project in favor of the cheaper method ... converting humans into mindless soldiers. The other reason? He was simply too damn good at what he did, being the most capable soldier of the entire Combine army, regardless of his otherwise weird, unorthadox and rogue methods. Imagine #1 as a 14 year old spastic gamer in an adult body and you'd pretty much sum up his personality. Where he sucks horribly at book smarts, he excells highly in street smarts and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, usually through means of playing dirty and unfair. He'll attempt to win a boxing match by kicking his opponent in the groin or breaking something and using it as a weapon. Unlike the other civil protection officers, #1 prefers a crowbar rather than a stunstick, for it provides multiple uses and doesn't need to be charged. Today, #1 reigns not only as the first soldier, or the first Combine to come across the show, but also is considered the #1 fan of the Gmod Idiot Box. A month after episode 2 came out and became available on YouTube, he became impatient for the next episode and tracked Das Bo Schitt down in Evocity, ramming his car off the road and forcing him to hurry up and make the next episode. A month later, #1 caught him vacationing without any announcements to the public and stole a headcrab canister, launching it to his location and forcing Bo Schitt to make the next one. After a while, Bo Schitt realized there was no running from #1 and decided befriending him was the best course of action. By episode 4, #1 had moved in with Bo Schitt, finding and beating the YouTube stick figure plague, "Bob" to keep Bo Schitt's patience in good standing. Ever since, the good outweighed the bad and they became mutual friends. There will always be times when #1 is an asshole, but there's always some price to having constant protection and over the top beatings of those that simply annoy. Besides, #1 seems undeniably fun to have around. Trivia * #1 basically uses all Metrocop sounds available in Half-Life 2. *Although at times he speaks in a robotic voice, he sometimes uses Microsoft Sam to speak to the viewers. **He is also shown to be able to speak with voice clips, as shown in Duke Nukem: ForeverQuest, where he yelled "Fix It!" repeatedly at the BLU medic responsible for fixing BoSchitt's face. *He is the Gmod Idiot Box's #1 fan. *He is incredibly strong! *He is one of the first Metrocop to be created, before Dr. Breen shut down the program and began using humans rather than use technology to create androids. *He has a mind of a 14 year old and a body of an adult. Category:Characters